An electric blanket, an electric pad or the like is mainly used as an auxiliary heating means for heating a residential space. However, in the case of an electric device such as an electric blanket, an electric pad or the like, electric fields and electromagnetic waves are generated from an electric heating wire through which an electric current flows. Continuous exposure to the electromagnetic waves is harmful to a human body.
In an effort to reduce direct or indirect damage caused by the electromagnetic waves generated from the conventional electric blanket, the conventional electric pad or the like, there has been proposed a fluid circulation type heating apparatus in which a hot fluid is circulated through a pipe surrounded by a heat radiation member such as a blanket, a pad or the like.
For example, Korean Patent Nos. 1038576, 0312643 and 1033668 disclose a fluid circulation type heating apparatus in which a fluid heated by a pipe line heater or the like is circulated through the use of a circulation pump and a fluid circulation type heating apparatus in which a liquid is circulated using a pressure generated by the vaporization of the liquid.